


Bubbled Feelings

by ABearInASock



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: F/F, I am on crack, I don’t know why this exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABearInASock/pseuds/ABearInASock
Summary: idk why the hell I wrote this, but its been chilling in my drafts when I was on high amounts of caffeine and no sleep. Enjoy this short ass Meghan Markle and Kate Middleton fic written at 2 am in the morning
Relationships: Meghan Markle/Catherine "Kate" Middleton | Duchess of Cambridge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Bubbled Feelings

Kate saunters down the royal halls of the west wing of the palace but stops in her tracks once she spots her greatest enemy. 

Meghan Markle. 

Sighing deeply, Kate squared up her shoulders and walks up to Markle. Heart thumping rapidly in her chest for some odd reason she couldn’t comprehend. Perhaps adrenaline? Or was it those lingering feelings about yesterday? 

“If it isn’t the great Kate Middleton.” 

Kate thought those brown eyes could have swallowed her whole, but those early morning ‘dealing with the media’ classes made sure to keep her face unreadable. 

“What brings you to the west wing of the palace? We all know that... “ Meghan pauses before narrowing her eyes, “Don’t tell me you’re here to speak to me about last night.” 

Kate poorly stampers out a an excuse... damn her training. 

“N.. No I.. I was just taking a stroll to find the lightest window in the palace to ponder out of.” 

Kate nervously looks at every wall around her, unable to meet Meghan’s gaze. 

“Bullshit.” 

A finger props up her chin, as knowing eyes met her gaze. 

“Don’t lie.” She purrs, caressing her cheek as she lurks closer to the royal. 

If Kate could make her brain work, she would be screaming out the Queen’s name herself for letting Meghan into the palace. Has Queen Elizabeth even seen her? How in the world could she even survive these next minutes with the duchess herself edging closer to her. 

“Tell me,” Meghan whispers, brushing a piece of hair out of Kate’s face, still cradling her cheek, “Why did you come here.”

It was as if the world had disappeared into the abyss and all her sense’s were anchored onto Meghan. Who’s hand was still firm but softly caressing her face, who was still a hair length away. Kate could feel emotions she’s never felt before wage war with her sensible ones. 

It was all unraveling. Everything she’s been taught, all her self control. All gone like bubble wrap being popped impulsively, and the pressure of her gaze surrounding her, and she broke. 

“For you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need sleep


End file.
